Oh crap, I ruined the story didn't I?
by mirasol.yellow
Summary: You know you're screwed when you roll out of your bed one morning and find yourself falling from the sky. SI!OC
1. I fell sohard I entered another universe

**I FELL SO HARD I ENTERED ANOTHER UNIVERSE**

.

One thing you should know about me is that my life is boring.

Hardly anything exciting happens in my life. Every single day seemed like a broken record on repeat. It has come to the point where sometimes I wonder if I accidentally entered a rift in the space and time continuum and had to relive a day everyday for the rest of my poor pathetic life.

I know _._ I have a knack for _dramatic flair_.

My friends call it _overreacting._

 _(Wow, I have friends? It comes as a surprise every single time.)_

Anyway, I'm literally just your average geeky and angsty hormonal female teenager from ol' boring Earth. Most of the time, I imagine myself in the universes of my favorite books and anime and try to figure out how awesome my life would've been.

 _(Except it wouldn't because it's at THIS time that my stupid brain would decide to start being logical and conclude that I'd probably die literally a minute after I enter because stupid ninjas, monsters, nose-less dark lords, and death games.)_

But that still would've been better, right? Because what's life without a little risk? I'd take a life of adventure over this boring repetitiveness _any time_.

And it is with that thought that I fell asleep last night.

When I woke up that morning, I expected myself to be placed once again in that exceedingly dull cycle. I expected to be woken up by the rather loud ring of my alarm clock, in which my next response would be to smash the annoying little thing until it stops, and then proceed to roll off and face-plant myself on the floor because I'm a lazy-ass non-morning person that doesn't really wake up until I self-harm and have a minor concussion.

Yeah.

You see, that hit to the head is what kick-starts my brain to function before it _actually_ starts to work at like 5 PM. It was a _critical_ part of my mornings.

So literally just a minute ago, I started my everyday routine. My alarm blared as if it's the end of the world, like usual. I smashed it about three times to make it stop, like usual. I groaned and proceeded to fall off, like usual. And then I rolled off my bed and hit _air_ , like _not_ -as-usual.

It was rather… odd.

But hey, as I said, my brain doesn't work until that crucial part of pain, so I thought that maybe it's still half-asleep and it just messed up the way I perceive time—making it feel super fast when in actuality my body was on slow motion… which didn't really explain the wind and my stomach feeling as if it was being turned inside and out but—

Whatever.

However, when after ten seconds and I still felt that weird feeling that makes my instincts scream ' _I'm gonna die!'_ without any indication of hitting my floor, I knew there was something wrong.

So when I opened my eyes and found myself fifty meters up in the sky, free-falling through the air on a regular Monday morning, and very much _not in my room anymore_ , I was, needless to say, _very_ confused.

It didn't help that the very first things I saw as I plummeted to the ground were the rapidly decreasing-in-size underside of a floating vehicle and a blob head of what seems to be a blonde dude screaming something with a rather horrified expression. Though I couldn't really hear what he was saying because of the loud ring in my ears due to my fast descent.

It was a really weird sight that I didn't want to stare at any longer. The guy was literally looking at me as if I was minutes away from my death. _How rude._

At this point in time, I decided to twist my body to face the ground… or well, whatever I would land on, and because I'm stupid and my internal organs and brain are basically mush, I _calmly_ concluded that the grey spikes getting closer and closer were the tips of the buildings and skyscrapers in a normal metropolitan city.

My eyes widened.

Wait…

What the _f—_

 _Oh, right. Family friendly material. Sorry._

The shock must have had the same impact as a hit to the floor because _finally,_ my brain decided to do its job.

Except I wasn't really briefed on how to properly act in these types of situations. I haven't exactly read or watched anything about "what to do when you're seconds away from getting squashed by gravity".

Should I pray? Cry? Flap my wings and hope that human evolutionary and adaptive capabilities kick in so I could spontaneously grow wings?

…Panic?

I decided to do everything at once.

"HOLY GLOB. WHAT'S GOING ON? OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE SOMEBODY HELP—"

There was a bright flash of light.

"—I SWEAR I'D BE A GOOD GIRL I WON'T STEAL PIZZA SLICES FROM MY SIBLINGS ANYMORE AND I'LL STOP THOSE LATE NIGHT ICE CREAM EATING AND I SWEAR I WON'T WASTE MONEY ON CUTE NOTEBOOKS I WON'T EVEN USE—"

When my vision cleared, the scenery changed. Instead of the grey, black, and white, what greeted me was a field of green that was frighteningly just a leg's distance away.

 _ohmygoshhelpme—_

I started to twist again to face the sky and as a last resort, decided to act like a frog and "swim" up away from the ground.

But then I realized, I wasn't a frog… and I wasn't underwater.

 _Well, fuck._

 _(Screw family friendly, I'm going to die.)_

I closed my eyes.

This was it. I welcome death with open arms.

A few seconds later, I felt as if all the air rushed out of my body as I did a hard unwanted head bang that would've put rock stars to shame. It felt as if my gut was hit by an eight-wheeler truck, and my limbs were pulled by crazy bed-selling Greek monsters.

It _hurt._

…but I wasn't dead.

 _Hallelujah. My prayers have been answered._

I slowly peeked and turned my head, finding that I was floating literally a few centimeters above the ground. It seemed as if magical air tentacles decided to wrap around my arms and legs to prevent me from hitting earth and conveniently dying.

Good. 'Cause I didn't want to trouble the ones who would write my death certificate. What would they tell my parents? _Cause of death: Cascading to the ground._

 _(Yeah, that's definitely my reason for feeling extreme bliss by being alive.)_

The air decided to slowly let me down on the grass.

 _What… the hell just happened?_

Even though I had tons of questions, my mind, being a twat as per usual, decided to completely stop functioning.

" _I'm not paid enough for this shit!"_ _–my brain right now, probably._

Not that I can blame it, I felt as if I ran a marathon. Around the entire Earth. Without stopping.

Yeah, time to black out.

The last thing my eyes decided to perceive was another _god-forsaken_ blonde with shocked and inquisitive electric blue eyes, wearing a bright orange shirt saying—

 _Wait, no way. Body, stop shutting down. Is that who I think it is what the fu—_

 **Black.**

* * *

...

 **A/N:** _what is up you guysss? So yeah, here I am, finally writing a PJO after 3 years of staring at my laptop screen. Hope y'all like it! :D Update would be a week from now~ But if i maybe get 5 reviews I'd update earlier? *hopeful look*_

 _peez awt_


	2. Everybody hates Mondays

**Rip-puh-lai Taymu!**

 **Hippi** **bookworm:** **Is that an attempt to try to make me update? Haha whatever it is, I was hella confused. And I found it funny.**

 **PuddlePirATEpro:** **Awwww, thanks! Sorry if I didn't update soon enough, I actually have a legit reason.**

 **PurpleShadow73: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it~ :D**

 **Mary D. Black2000:** **Heyy I'm happy you voiced out your thoughts! Don't worry, she won't be useless. She actually has a purpose in this story and timeline... A very _dangerous_ one at that. *smirks* That's all I can say for now.**

* * *

.

 **EVERYBODY HATES MONDAYS **

.

Jason Grace just acted based on pure instinct, really.

First of all, it was a Monday. Monday was the dreaded day where everyone just had to haul their lazy asses off the ground to start whatever they needed to do. It was the first day after the glorious weekend, officially the first work-day (demigod or not), and unlike the rest of the human population, Jason was actually fine with Mondays.

It was probably all the Jupiter genes and blood running in his veins, but Jason just had this _energy_ whenever it came to Mondays. As a natural-born leader, Jason had to be the guy to instill the sense of responsibility to his comrades—which meant waking up early on _Monday_ morning and making sure everyone did the same. Being a Roman also added a bit of intensity to it.

Jason Grace was the embodiment of Mondays.

…and a lot in Camp Half-Blood hated him for it.

( _Well… not really. But once he decides to show all his Captain Monday glory on them and try to spread his enthusiasm like a praetor shouting Latin commands on the battlefield, he was pretty sure they would._ )

It was probably because Greeks had the tendency to be more laid-back. He didn't exactly have the same problem back with his friends in Camp Jupiter—

 _Well_ , at least he _thinks_ he didn't. His memory was still a bit fuzzy and disoriented, after all.

Jason sighed as he walked to a small grassy clearing somewhere near the forest. It was a place he became really fond of at the moment, somewhere he could take the time to relax, clear his head, and try to make sense of the whirlwind of events that was happening.

It was also the perfect place to try to deliberate on whether he'd convert to the majority and actually start to hate Mondays.

A bit random?

Well, _yeah_. But who cares? He was having a moment.

It was really hard to gather his bearings when he suddenly woke up at the back of a bus with little to no memory of what the _heck_ was going on. Before he knew it, he had to fight monsters with skills he didn't know he had, protect a best friend and _girlfriend_ he didn't know he had, sign up at some camp because of powers he didn't know he had, get tossed in a downright dangerous quest because of a destiny _he didn't know he freaking had_ , and finally come back to start another quest because, well, he already knows what he has—identity, purpose, and all that important stuff.

The whole experience was confusing as the Labyrinth. He didn't even have enough time to just _breathe_.

And to top it all off, _that_ day, waking up in _that_ bus to start _that_ one rollercoaster ride? _That_ was a _Monday_.

Today was a Monday.

Jason sighed once again as he stood up from where he was sitting, leaning on a tree, to return back to his Monday duties. Dusting his pants, he started to walk back to the general direction of camp. There was really no use complaining, and since he had all this buzzing _Monday energy_ , he might as well put it to good use: helping Leo with the Argo II, or planning with Annabeth, or hanging out with Piper, or anything that requires his assistance, really.

 _I'll tolerate Mondays_ , he decided. As long as nothing _bad_ or _drastic_ happens again, Mondays are actually pretty _fine_ —

"—OHMYGOD HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE—"

… _what?_

He only had a second to register the blur of a body barreling to the ground before using all his _helpful and wondrous_ Monday energy to actually will the air last minute and save whoever or _whatever_ that was. Shell-shocked and a bit out of breath, he slowly approached the groaning mess in— _wait is that cupcake-patterned_ —pajamas to assess the situation. It was all based on pure instinct.

And unwanted Monday energy.

Staring at the current unconscious girl on the ground, the son of Jupiter only had one thought.

… _Yes._

Jason was _really_ starting to dislike Mondays.

* * *

I would have been lying if I said I was asleep.

I came to my senses about five minutes ago, and I just have to say:

 _Ow._

Wait let me rephrase that:

 _Super-duper-like-what-the-hell-mother-effin-ow._

My body was so sore it felt as if I was dropped high up from a floating car to nosedive straight on the ground at a speed of 120 miles per hour.

 _Oh, wait..._

I actually freaking did.

The realization must've activated every pain receptor in my body because everything just seemed to be 100 times worse. My legs felt as if they were stretched long enough in a gum making machine and my head pounded so hard it felt as if a full-grown goddess in complete battle gear was going to jump out of it. ( _Behold, the birth of Athena._ )

I stopped breathing for a few seconds. The memory of blue eyes and an orange shirt waded its way to the surface of my mind from where I desperately pushed it back in the depths of my thoughts. The knowledge that I was in _this_ world was so alarming that my hands started _shaking_ —not cool, since that would totally ruin my cover.

Okay, _fine._ I'll admit it. I, the great, mighty, and _sexy_ Kiara, am afraid. So scared to the point where I had been pretending to be asleep for a good solid five minutes. (Don't tell my Spartan mother I said that. She'd _kill_ me.)

Okay, sure. _"Kiara, you've entered the Percy Jackson universe! You get to meet all the characters and get to have awesome kick-ass powers! You are SO lucky!"_

Yeah, right— NO. Heck to the N-O. I'll get back to you after you've been impaled by a spear.

This world is _so dangerous_ it isn't even funny! Sure, reading the books would have made it look so enticing—a life full of adventure—and I admit, I had found myself wishing to be a demigod a couple of times ( _*cough*last night*cough*_ ). But it would've been good if I had the skills and luck of Percy, or Jason, or any of those demigods that _actually_ live and survive throughout each passing day. But no.

I am here as _me._ Kiara. The girl who can't even decide on which clothes to wear. The girl who can't even walk down a sidewalk without tripping over her feet. The girl who shoots a basketball that somehow _directly_ rebounds to hit her face. The girl who'll eat bread crumbs in front of pigeons whenever she feels like a failure just to assert dominance.

I'm _that girl_ who has too many fandoms it's ruining her social life.

"Be careful of what you wish for," said a creepy voice in the dark abyss that is my mind. I mentally-kicked myself. Why? Why in the world did I even wish that last night?

And so, through all this observations, hypotheses, and wild insane _panicky_ musings, I therefore conclude that—

I am _doomed_.

" _You won't even survive a minute in this world."—my brain right now, sneering_.

 _No shit._

Heck, I proved how real that actually was just moments ago! And truth to be told, in just that one minute plunging to my death, I would've been splatted on the ground like a crushed watermelon pancake if it weren't for _sweet sweet precious Jason Grace._

I better thank him for saving my ass later. And write him a terza rima portraying all his son-of-Jupiter glory.

 _Wait… what?_ Since _when_ did I have writing urges like I'm some sort-of Shakespeare?

An image of a floating car and a horrified blonde flashed in my head. _Oh no. Nononononononono_ no _. No. Way. That's just—_

I clenched my fist on the sheets of my hospital bed. I better stop thinking before I end up with my homies at the asylum for the mentally insane.

I breathed in and breathed out, trying to feel my surroundings since I'm still too scared to "wake up". Maybe if I act normal enough and somehow fall asleep, I'd wake up back in my bed, before I start my _Monday_ morning, like nothing happened. _Ugh_ , I realized. _I hate Mondays._

Why do all Monday mornings seem to bring about some type of destruction in my life?

On the bright side, I don't need to cram that unfinished literature paper supposedly due today. _Yay. Optimism. Just what I needed._

Of course, most of my questions would've probably been answered if I just took the time to actually _glance_ at my surroundings and possibly formulate a plan to _stay alive_. So I decided to do just that. One twitching eye after another.

I found that I was lying in a cot, alone, in what seemed to be a cabin. On either side more beds lined the walls. Rough cedar beams ribbed the ceiling. Rays of sunlight streamed through the windows and reflected from the cheerful blossoms planted in flower pots by the windowsills. The air in the room smelled like linen, medicine, and sterile unused bandages. In the distance, I can hear the shouts and chattering of people— _demigods_ —as they do whatever they do here in camp.

Wow.

 _Here_ in camp.

I can't believe it. I'm actually here. In the infirmary. At Camp Half-Blood.

 _Holy shit._

The usual fangirling butterflies awoke in my stomach and started to flutter about like angry chickens. I started to sit up to try and dissipate the feeling, going to try to recon or something, but then I heard the click and turning of a doorknob.

I shot back down so fast I was sure I was going to undergo self-induced neurogenic shock. Not that I know what _that_ meant.

Ignoring the migraine, I relaxed and evened out my breathing. By this time I'm probably already the master of faking sleep. My mom used to always creep in my room in the middle of the night, stand by my bed, and stare me down like some kind of creepy psychotic stalker. Those were the nights I'd stay up late, reading steamy yaoi fanfics underneath my blanket.

 _Don't. Judge._

(Also, don't tell my Spartan mother I said that. She'd _kill_ me. Before the monsters even _could_.)

"Ow," a male voice groaned as they walked into the cabin. "Will, it hurts so bad."

"It's going to be fine," the other voice—I'm assuming is Will Solace—reassured. From the sounds of their steps, Will guided the other limping dude to the cot beside me. Shuffling was heard.

"It doesn't make any sense," the injured male voice complained. "I could normally scale the climbing wall without any problems, but I just had to fall today. I swear it's a curse. I hate Mondays."

I resisted the urge to stand up like an awakened zombie just to high-five him. _I feel you, bro_.

"Who doesn't?" Will snorted. "Now, I only need you to stay put while I reset your leg. It's only going to hurt a little bit but after you drink nectar and have your leg fully in a cast, you'd be reaching the top of that climbing wall in no time."

I couldn't see him, but I'm pretty sure the other dude grimaced. "Er… That's enough climbing wall experience for me for at least a week. Ain't gonna try to climb that anytime soon."

Will chuckled. "Well, here goes. Be ready."

Wait, shit. Was I going to hear a _live demonstration_ of a broken leg getting reset? Holy— _I'm_ not _ready_ for this! I haven't prepared my soul yet! I inwardly cringed, shutting my eyes in an unnatural, definitely- _not-_ sleeping way.

There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Three, two, one—"

 _Crack._

"Holy—" the guy hissed.

— _shit his leg oh my god theRE WAS A CRACK THAT MUST HAVE HURT SO BAD WHAT THE HELL_

Okay. I may be panicking more than I should but, _swear_. The sound was so loud—

While I was _mentally_ hyperventilating, Will seemed to have finished the job. He guided the other person out. "You sure you don't want to stay here?"

"Yeah, man. Thanks. I'm sure it'd heal in no time." He clapped Will on the shoulder. "Thanks again."

 _Oh, wow._ That fast? Man, demigod recuperative abilities are insane. If only my life could turn back to normal with just a reset. I'd be _first_ in line.

The door was shut and I heard Will approach my bed. I quickly feigned sleep, as if I hadn't just heard one of my fears happen in real life. I felt a hand press against my forehead. It was warm, and I liked it. It felt like how my dad used to do whenever I do something so insane he feared I had fever.

"You know," he started, mirth evident in his tone. "I'm not entirely sure why you're pretending, but you can open your eyes now."

 _Damn. Busted._

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked, trying to go for the innocent look. Will's blue eyes twinkled with amusement as he pulled back his hand. Trying to sit up, he guided and supported me. I stared at him, deciding to keep up with my lost-child act, no indication that I was just caught red-handed.

He took my wrist and checked my pulse. "So, how are you feeling?"

I observed his profile. The calmness of his eyes, the smile resting easily on his lips, the way his blonde shaggy hair curled around his ears, the tan of his face… _Dang,_ he was _hot_.

"I—I guess I'm fine." I replied in a timid voice, complete with the stutter. "As fine as someone who fell from the sky can be." I softly laughed.

All for the innocent look. As if I didn't just check out my _would-be half_ -brother. That is, if my conclusion is anywhere _near_ correct. I hope so. I didn't binge-watch all those Sherlock films for nothing—also because at least I have solid ground on the current situation. At this point in time, the only thing I can count on is my knowledge.

From now on, _knowledge_ is _power_.

I needed to stay alive.

Will chuckled. "That's good. You had a minor concussion. I'm glad you appear to be stable with no complications—but of course, that's only from my point of view. Do you feel anything weird? Does it hurt anywhere?"

I weighed my options. Considering I have no clue who the heck I was, how the heck I got here, and what the heck my origins are… it's better to say I had amnesia, right? I could always blame it on the concussion.

"Well, actually—"

Someone rapped on the door. Suddenly the aura seemed different. From homey and comfortable, it shifted to _regal_ and suffocating. Whoever was behind that door is powerful. I instinctively held Will's hand.

He flashed me a reassuring smile before setting a guarded gaze on the door. "It's fine. We're in camp, we're safe here."

But even though he said that in his soothing voice, from the corner of my eye, I saw Will fish out a celestial bronze dagger, holding it by the side of his body my vision can't reach. I glanced up at him. _He's trying to stop me from panicking_. My lips unknowingly twitched into a smile. _How sweet_.

"You can come in," Will called.

The door opened and in came a tall, muscular, bronzed, and _extremely handsome drop-dead gorgeous_ man with long blonde hair tied back. _The head from the floating car_ , I noted. So I was right.

The guy's eyes found us and he flashed a smile towards our direction.

Looks like I'm going to get my answers earlier than I thought.

Will's shocked voice was loud in the cabin. "Dad?"

* * *

...

 **A/N:** _heyyy what is up you guys? I was really shocked when I actually got 5 reviews overnight, cause to be real, I've still got no chapter to deliver._

 _Butttt then I got sick._

 _Like really sick._

 _My nose was so runny it felt like one Underworld river was flowing from it and I swear I coughed so hard and so bad I felt my insides were... well, outside._

 _I'm so sorry._

 _BUT HERE I AM!_

 _._

 ** _KU-WEST-CHON TAYMU!_**

 ** _(_** _because i'm curious. and nosy af **)**_

 ** _What is your favorite day of the week?_**

 ** _Lemme know at the review section! :D_**

 ** _._**

 _Next update would be on June 2. But well, if I get 8 reviews I'd hypothetically update earlier? *hopeful look*_

 _peez awt_


End file.
